you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora Pretty Cure!
Synopsis Aurora Pretty Cure! episodes The peaceful Joy Kingdom is suddenly being attacked by the Dark Party and has now became the Sadness Kingdom. All the citizens in the kingdom have been turned into Kanashii by the Dark Party. The Kingdom's prince, Prince Yokoro sent the mascots, Korun, Pengurun, Shirun, Bearun and Risurun to find the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure, to help return the peace to Joy Kingdom. Characters Cures * : A 15 year old girl. She used to play a lot of soccer, did karate and kendo with her brother, and she loves to read books about animals. She had to live alone because her family who are in America for their jobs, but they love each other a lot. She live on using the money earned from her part-time jobs. Yumi would She is the leader of her team, Aurora Pretty Cure! She represents freedom, her alter ego is . Her powers are related to ice and water. * : A 15 year old girl. She is Yumi's best friend. Before the series began, she attended the same primary school with Yumi, from grade 1 to 3, but then her family needed to move to Green Garden for her parents' job. She came back to Happy Town and attends the same school with Yumi. She represents kindness, her alter ego is . Her powers are related to wind. Her dream is to become a bird biologist. * : A 15 year old girl. She transferred to Yumi and Sora's school from Life Kibou High. She is outgoing, passionate about cooking and making food. Her family runs a bakery called Hida Bakery. She cannot stand scary things like ghosts, but can stand monsters. She does not do well in academics and sports but always try her best to complete her homework on time. She represents passion, her alter ego is . '''Her powers are related to fire. Her dream is to run her own bakery. * : A 15 year old girl. She and Maki are Ran's childhood friends. She attends Life Kibou High. Maki loves maths and science, she would spend her time reading math books and watching science documentaries. Her family works at a pet shop and she would always give her customers good advise of how to keep their pets happy. When she is free, she'd help Ran with homework. She represents intelligence, her alter ego is . Her powers are related to lightning. Her dream is to become a vet. * : A 15 year old girl. She and Izumi are Ran's childhood friends. She attends Life Kibou High. Izumi is an energetic girl who likes to help out sport clubs. She loves ice cream and would ask for three of how hard she has been helping out a club. Sometimes, she asks Ran to make her a cake if she helps her with a sport activity. She represents hard work, her alter ego is . Her powers are related to earth and plants. Her dream is to run her own flower shop. Mascots * : He is Yumi's wolf-like mascot partner. He came to Earth to search for the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cures. But on the way, he is attacked by Zero and got separated from his friends but then met Yumi. Sometimes, he would act like the mascots' older brother. He gave Yumi the power to become Cure Snowy and gave her courage to talk to other people. * : He is Sora's penguin-like mascot partner. Sora found him when she was coming back from Green Garden to Happy Town. He gave Sora the power to transform into Cure Glide when she wanted to save Cure Snowy. * : He is Ran's dear-like mascot partner. Like Ran, he loves sweets, especially ice cream. He met his partner for the first time when Ran saw Cure Snowy and Cure Glide fighting against a Kanashii. Among the five mascots, he is the youngest member. He convinced Ran to become a Pretty Cure to protect the ones she love. * : She is Izumi's bear-like mascot partner. Izumi met Bearun when she was on the way home from school. Bearun is kind to all of the other mascots. She acts like their older sister and would always help them out if they were caught in a fight. * : She is Maki's squirrel-like mascot partner. She encountered Maki after observing her in a tennis tournament. She is shy and took a long time to build up courage to come up to Maki. Risurun likes taking walks and loves to spend her time with other mascots. Antagonists * : Kanashii are monsters created by the Dark Party. They are created by taking form of the victim's sadness item or dream. * : The second-in-command of the Dark Party. He is impatient, always yells at Minus and Negative when they don't do their job properly. * : He is the Dark Party's information-man. He records all the information about the Pretty Cure to the slightest detail. He always carries a laptop with him. * : He is the Dark Party's planner in which he would give Zero the plan on how to defeat the Cures. *' ': The commander of the Dark Party. He gives out commands and tells his minions to do them. He gets to send out who is to defeat the Pretty Cures. Anyone who disobeys him will get serious consequences. Others *' ': The prince of Joy Kingdom. He sent the mascots to Earth and have them look for the Pretty Cures. He helped them guied the Cures on how to get stronger and help his kingdom. *' ': Maki's younger brother, like his sister, he is sporty and always active. *' ': Sora's rival, she competes against her for the tittle of Lucky Yume High's student council president and lost. *' ': A classmate of Yumi, Sora and Ran who guide Shirun to Ran's lunch spot for him to deliver her lunch. Shirun had a crush on her after that. *' ': One of Izumi and Maki's classmate and a member of the news article club. She is obsessed with taking pictures of the Pretty Cures and make that the biggest news in school. Items *' ':' '''The mascots turn themselves into the PrePhone for the Cures to insert their CureCards and transform. *' :''' '''Cards that allow the girls to transform into Pretty Cures, perform their attacks. * : The pad that the Cures use to communicate with Prince Yokoro. It can also signal when the Dark Party is attacking. * : Cure Snowy's main weapon. * : Cure Glide's main weapon. * : Cure Firey's main weapon. * : Cure Bolt's main weapon. * : Cure Wood's main weapon. Locations *Happy Town:' The town where the story of this season will be set. *'Lucky Yume High:' The school that Yumi, Sora and Ran attend. *'Life Kibou High: '''The school that Maki and Izumi attend. Trivia * This is the first series where all of the Cures are 15 years old. * This is the first series that the lead Cure doesn't have pink as her main or sub theme color. * This is the first series that doesn't have a pink-theme colored Cure. Gallery Aurora Pretty Cure!.png Fuyuki Yumi's apperance.png|Fuyumi Yumi's art Inoue Sora's apperance.png|Inoue Sora's art Hida Ran's appearance.png|Hida Ran's art Motomiya Izumi's apperance.png|Motomiya Maki's art Suzuno Izumi's apperance.png|Suzuno Izumi's art Group.png Category:Stubs Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:TamaSeries Category:TamaCures